


walk away a savior by Akamine_chan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audiofemme Fest, F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of walk away a savior by Akamine_chan</p><p><b>Summary</b>: superheros, written & recorded for audiofemme fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk away a savior by Akamine_chan [Podfic]

**Title** : walk away a savior  
 **Author** : Akamine_chan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : superheros, written for audiofemme fest  
 **Length** 0:06:07  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/walk%20away%20a%20savoir%20by%20akamine_chan.mp3.zip)  
Cover art by accrues

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [walk away a savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911075) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
